Crimson Fox
by Silver Ecstasy
Summary: Allen's secretly a thief, Kanda's the sheriff, Lenalee a sweet waitress and Lavi a cheerful bartender... Will Kanda manage to catch the Crimson Fox? Will that hospital be saved?... God, what a suspense! Rated T for love purpose.
1. Introduction

The sound of gallop could be heard outside.

-The sheriff's off again isn't he? Said a customer.

He was a middle-aged man with a soft look on his face. He had a wife and two children and currently worked as a shoemaker.

Lavi nodded. He was a one-eyed thirty years old man, and also was the bartender and owner of the saloon.

-Yep, I heard there were many robberies lately.

-Yes I heard that too. It's the Crimson Fox isn't it.

-Him again. He really is a piece of work!

He laughed loudly.

In the restaurant part of the saloon, Lenalee was standing next to Allen, the saloon's gambler. Lavi had kind of adopted him since his parents were dead in a fire and he was good friends with them, and now the boy earned money by playing cards against anyone who dared.

-What do you think? She asked.

Allen lifted his gaze from the cards to stare blankly at her.

-Huh?

Leanlee laughed a bit too seeing the young man's expression.

-I know that face... You're hungry aren't you... I'm going to ask Jeryy to cook something for you.

The young man smiled at her.

-Thank you...

He looked back at his cards. He didn't like to lie, and he managed to escape it this time.

Nobody knew he himself was the famous Crimson Fox. He sighed and looked out the window.

He had good reasons to steal. His goal was to save the local hospital which was menaced to be shut down because of the lack of money. He stole from the rich and gave the money to the hospital without consideration. He knew the sick needed more that money than the rich. But he felt guilty anyway.

A big plate full of rice and chicken was set in front of him.

-Thank you, Lenalee!

He smiled at the girl, who smiled back and went back to work, leaving Allen in his thoughts.

The sheriff, Kanda, was quite the serious guy, and it was very hard to escape from him. He nearly got caught last time, but hopefully he managed not to be seen. He had to work out his skills...

The night was set and the town was quiet.

Allen silently slipped out of his bedroom and made his way to the door.

He slowly turned the door knob and soon he was outside, ready to commit one more sin.

The moon shone full and high that night, and Kanda couldn't find any rest. He was too worried.

That thief seemed as consisting as a ghost, never had he even seen him.

He just knew the guy left a red petal everywhere he went to steal money or expensive items. He didn't know why but instead of hating the guy, it really pissed him off. Something about it just seemed to get on his nerves. And patrolling by night really was a pain, he had to walk across all the drunkards of the town.

He sighed and sat on a bench, just in front of a big house. He really wanted to keep his job, so he'd better catch the guy soon.

What the poor sheriff didn't know was that the young thief was slowly sliding into the house just behind him, through the window...


	2. That Hospital

Kanda silently stood in front of the house. No one dared approaching him because of the gloomy aura he gave off.

The house he was just in front of the night before had been robbed. The people inside didn't hear a thing and he himself didn't even see a cat in that street. What was wrong with him? Or worse, what in the world was that Crimson Fox?...

He entered the house and examined the desk near the door. There were laid three red petals from a rose. That pissed him off more than anything. It seemed as though that thief wanted to apologise for stealing by leaving three shitty petals there. When he'd find him he would just torture him until death. Or maybe torture him until the end of the world. Yeah that sounded good.

A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. Inspector Link was standing besides him with a dead-serious face.

-We can't find any clue. Not a hair, not a strand of cloth, nothing. That guy really knows what he does.

-Well that was useful. He can't be invisible, dammit!

He hit the wall with his clenched fist. That was unfortunately the only thing he could hit right now. In the town there were many young people, so lots of suspects for that case... It had to be someone slender and agile enough to escape his drastic survey. So it was probably a girl. A girl who needed money...

...

It could be a nurse from the hospital!

He smiled and turned to Link.

-Let's go to the hospital.

XXX

Allen absent-mindedly shuffled the cards for the third time already. The man in front of him was looking deep into his eyes, as if it would help him winning. Allen had a small smile. He knew the man wasn't going to win because he was nothing but a dirty cheater. A cheater and a thief. He sighed. Not that he was depressive, but you could dream of a better life...

A few minutes later he had won all of the man's money. The guy left furious, glancing angrily at the boy.

He was used to it, so just ignored the glare and greeted him anyway.

He stretched his arms and yawned heavily. That'd been a long day.

The night before he had managed to rob that house even though the sheriff was posted just in front of it... It had been a hard moment to go through... But it was worth it, he now had quite a lot of money. But it still wasn't enough to save the hospital...

He got up from his chair and went outside for a walk. He had spent the whole day earning money for Lavi, and decided to stay quiet for the night. It had been a long time since he last took a break.

-Hm... Well, I might as well go visit the hospital and see how things carry out there...


	3. Komui on stage!

With him currently hiding behind a wall, Allen's heart was beating faster than ever. Why the hell was the sheriff at the hospital? Hopefully he hadn't been to careless and managed not to be seen. He didn't want the sheriff to see him because if one day he saw him as the Crimson Fox, he'd immediately recognize his eyes. Silver eyes were quite rare no matter where you go.

He took a deep breath and listened carefully to what he and the nurse were saying. From what he could hear, it seemed the sheriff was questioning the young woman. He wanted to know what she had been doing the previous night.

So the sheriff was on the case right now...

He closed his eyes.

He probably suspected the nurses because they were young, fit and in need of money to keep their jobs. It was an interesting way of thinking. That sheriff wasn't stupid. But why was he carrying a sword instead of a gun?

He slowly walked towards the door, not making any sound.

XXX

Kanda was feeling uncomfortable while the nurse was speaking, as if someone was watching them. He slid a glance behind him, only to see empty white space. That hospital was gloomy and not very well kept, everything was kind of worn off, even the staff... It sure wasn't the best place to work in.

He thanked the nurse and walked out. No one here could be held responsible for the crimes committed by Crimson Fox.

He suddenly stopped.

Yes, that was it... To find the Crimson Fox...

He started laughing loudly.

Of course!

All he had to do was look for roses! Them growing in that climate wasn't natural at all. So that Crimson Fox had to have a garden where to grow those roses!

-Hah ha ha!

Link appeared by his side.

-You okay sheriff?...

-Hah, Link, tonight, we'll be celebrating!

XXX

What. The. Hell.

Wasn't that the sheriff getting drunk at the bar? He was loudly arguing with Lavi about stupid matters but... it definitely was him.

And Allen couldn't walk out now, he had to work for the night... It was already around midnight, and he still had to work three hours... He just hoped the sheriff wasn't the type of guy to play card games for money...

Lenalee stopped by his side.

-My, my, they sure are loud, aren't they...

Allen smiled uncomfortably.

-They are... They'll make the other clients flee...

Lenalee laughed lightly.

-I didn't know the sheriff was that good looking.

Allen raised an eyebrow.

-Interested aren't you?

As soon as he had pronounced those words, Komui, the cook's assistant, burst out of the kitchen.

-WHAAAAAAAAT?

Both Lenalee and Allen jumped.

Komui grabbed Allen's shoulders and started shaking him energetically.

-You're not serious are you, eh, Alleeeeeeen? My Lenalee, my precious little baby sister, why would you do this to meeeeeee...

Allen patted Komui's shoulder.

-I-I was joking...

This wasn't good. They had drawn the sheriff's attention towards them. He had to shake off Komui and get back to work...

The cook's assistant looked at him with teary eyes.

-True?

Lenalee nodded.

-Yes, yes, it was only a joke!

Komui let go of Allen and threw an angry stare at Kanda before walking back into the kitchen.

Allen sighed. Hopefully they had managed not to...

-Hey, what's this guy's problem?

Allen felt like the world was stumbling upon him.

That was the sheriff's voice. Well, screw it.

He smiled at him.

-That was the cook's assistant, I'm sorry for the trouble but everything'll be fine now so don't bother...

He couldn't say a word more because the sheriff was now holding up his chin to look deep into his eyes.

The young thief could feel his face reddening. Did he guess something?...

-Your eyes... What a colour.

Allen was speechless for a minute.

What? Did that sheriff just compliment his eyes?...

-Er... thanks, I guess...

The sheriff sat in front of him, his dark blue eyes seemed to be analysing his very soul.

Man, that sucked.


	4. Love Struck

They had been playing for an hour now, but the sheriff just wouldn't give up. He was determined to win at least one time. Allen sighed. As he was cheating, there was no way he'd win...

But... What if, just for that time, he didn't cheat and let the sheriff win? Not that he wanted to be kind to him or anything, but maybe that would make him go away... Plus, he was drunk and should go home for now.

Well, he'd let him win that time.

XXX

Kanda looked at his cards with a faltering smile. What was that again?... Oh well it didn't matter. As long as he was in the boy's company. He really liked those eyes.

Wait what the hell had he just thought? Well doesn't matter he was drunk anyways.

He just set random cards (he didn't even bother to look) on the table.

-Quinte uno flush royal checkmate shit n'stuff or whatever.

The boy gave him a weird look.

-Wha... Oh, of course, man, you win! Whoa, it's been a while since I last lost! There, here's your reward...

Kanda shook his head.

-No thanks. I don't need money, keep it for yourself.

He was starting to feel sleepy and couldn't care less about money right now.

-I'd like to have a room for the night.

The boy looked around.

-Er... What about your family? Won't they worry?

-I have no family.

The boy staid silent for a minute, shocked.

-Oh, I... I'm sorry... I'll bring you to your room.

And with that he helped the sheriff to get up, holding his hips with his left arm and the man's right arm around his neck.

He took a key from Lavi, thanked him and went upstairs. He found a room at the end of the corridor, opened the door and laid the sheriff on the bed.

He fell asleep immediately, his entire being feeling heavy.

XXX

He smiled a little.

When the sheriff's face wasn't so stern, he really could be called "beautiful". He almost looked like a woman.

Allen couldn't help but laugh at the thought. He, the Crimson Fox, just thought the sheriff was pretty.

Anyways, he should head outside now that the sheriff was asleep.

He was planning on a robbery that night.

XXX

Kanda sat with a groan. His head hurt like there was no tomorrow... What had he been doing last night? And where the hell was he?...

He massaged his temples while trying to remember. He went to the bar, right... Got a bit drunk while arguing with the bartender... then... silver... silver eyes? Yes, that was it. He faced a person who kept all the drunk attention he had had. He placed his face in his hands. That boy... made his heart race at first sight.

He had fallen in love with a boy... And he didn't even know his name...

God, life is full of surprises.


	5. Crimson Roses

Allen sighed as he entered the saloon, only to find the sheriff at the bar, talking with Lavi.

He went to have breakfast without a sound, not really wanting to be seen by the man. But unfortunately for him, the sheriff wouldn't go without seeing him. He came in front of him, but Allen didn't raise his gaze from his (beloved) food.

The sheriff staid silent for a while.

Had he noticed something? What if he wasn't really drunk last night and just wanted to see if he would go out to steal again?...

But what he said next didn't have anything to do with work.

-What's your name?

Allen finally looked at him, with a goldfish face.

-A... Allen.

The sheriff raised an eyebrow with a small smile.

-Kanda.

Allen gave him a bright smile.

-Pleased to meet you.

XXX

Kanda's heart raced. What was that? The boy could make his heart go crazy with just one smile? He turned away to hide a blush.

-Well let's meet tonight again shall we?

The sheriff didn't wait for an answer. He went outside and took a deep breath. That was way too much emotions for one night and one morning. He had come to realize his feelings, and that was, for him, a big achievement.

He got back to his office. Link was here, behind his desk, duelling with a pile of papers.

-Any roses, Inspector?

-Nuh-uh. Impossible to find any in the town. I don't know where the hell Crimson Fox gets them from. I guess he's a bit of a magician...

-There's no such explanation.

-So how come we don't have a single clue about the guy? Or girl?

Kanda rubbed his forehead with his palms.

-And the orphanage? It could be a kid from the orphanage. They all need money.

-I'll go there.

-Thanks.

He went to sit behind his own desk. The roses were a good track, and an orphan could grow them in his room, possibly.

_A few hours later._

Link was back.

-So?

The inspector shook softly his head.

-Nothing.

-... Nothing?

-Not a single rose. Anywhere.

-Dammit... Where's he hiding, for God's sake!

Link scratched his cheek with a thoughtful expression.

-I can't seem to think of anything.

Kanda sighed heavily.

-You can go home for now. See you tomorrow.

He went for a walk, letting Link close the office. A few horses were tied in front of the bank. It was now closely watched, having already been robbed by the Crimson Fox.

He smiled. Of course, that seemed obvious. He just had to study a map... Maybe they had some at the saloon.

He hurried there, but something caught his eye. Allen wasn't at his table, cards scattered all over it. He turned to Lavi.

-Where'd he go?

-Uh, he should be in his room now. You can go to see him, he never closes his door, just over there.

-'Kay, thanks.

Lavi gave him a grin. They liked to tease and argue about anything.

-What's with the shit-eating grin you stupid rabbit?...

-C'mon, don't get nervous, Yû.

The sheriff clenched his fists. He hated being called by his first name.

-You want to fight?...

-Hah! I wouldn't stand a chance against the sheriff would I...

-Tsk. Say whatever you want to say.

He turned away while Lavi laughed a little.

He went in front of Allen's door and knocked. No answer.

He knocked again, but no answer again.

He furrowed his eyebrows and pushed the door.

Only to see the boy taking care of crimson roses.


	6. Fox Trap

Allen raised his head.

-Hello, who's th...

He staid silent. The sheriff was standing right there, looking at him with a dead-serious face.

He had seen the roses. The only red roses in the town.

Allen smiled.

-Can I help you, Sir?

The sheriff folded his arms on his chest.

-Roses?

-I've always loved them. They are the symbol of love aren't they.

Kanda lowered his head to hide a blush. Why was that brat talking about love now.

-But since the Crimson Fox case started they've been disappearing. I've tried to lock my doors but he just seems to go through the walls. So I've given up.

-I see...

He wanted to believe the boy. He could, right? He looked so innocent and kind, why would he be a thief? Plus, he had free lodgement.

-Well, tell me if you catch a glimpse of him.

The boy nodded.

-By the way, do you have a map?

-Of course, wait a minute, I'll get it.

He went to take it in a cupboard and gave it to the sheriff.

-There.

-Thank you, Allen.

He returned to his office, thinking about what he had just seen. He really thought the boy was innocent now.

That Allen just had to smile and he would believe anything from him. But he had to know.

He studied the map during hours, trying to guess which place the Fox would rob next. By following a logical order, the next place was...

XXX

He checked twice behind him to see if there was someone. It was pitch black but he was trained to see in the dark, and could tell that he was alone in the street. It was raining and the sound of the drops hitting the floor covered the sound of his footsteps.

That sheriff really had scared him. He was sharp, and Allen couldn't believe he had swallowed his story about roses and love. He probably was planning on something, so he had to be twice more careful than usual.

He planned on robbing the manor on the hill, a bit far from the town, so basically he didn't expect anyone to see him. He pick-locked the door and entered. He sighed. He had made it without any problems.

It was darker than outside, so he lit a match.

Only to see the sheriff standing in the living room.


	7. White Rose and a Tear

Allen fell on his knees.

The sheriff had found him.

He smiled kindly.

-Congratulations. You caught the Crimson Fox.

He held out his wrists so he could handcuff him.

The sheriff kneeled before him. The young thief closed his eyes, a single tear rolling down his right cheek.

But instead of the handcuffs' coldness around his wrists, he felt the warmth of two hands on his frozen ones.

He opened his eyes to see a white rose in his hands and the sheriff's ultramarine gaze staring into his own.

A white rose. They were a symbol of unstained feelings, pure love and elegance.

He just stared at the sheriff without understanding.

Kanda pouted.

-This is a confession. Don't make me say it.

Allen blushed. A confession? The sheriff had feelings for him? But he was the Crimson Fox, why would he...?

The dark-haired man wiped the tear from Allen's cheek.

-I won't ask you to answer to my feelings. But take this as a symbol to the end of your career as a thief. You were stealing to save the hospital, right? It's going to be destroyed anyways. But I asked for a new one to be built instead, so everyone there will keep their jobs and their patients.

Allen was shocked.

Was that man always that kind?... He probably was the type of person who hid their feelings...

He looked back at the white rose. It was perfect... Where did it come from?...

He felt the warmth of the sheriff's hand withdraw.

_Wait_.

-Yû?

-Hey, don't you dare calling me th... uh...

The boy's smile had just taken his breath away.

-Thank you...

He then placed a hand on the sheriff's cheek and kissed him lightly.

When he pulled away, Kanda could feel his cheeks burning.

-You're... welcome... A-anyways, we should return to...

Heavy rain started to fall outside, and loud thunder could be heard.

Allen smiled.

-I guess we'll have to stay here for a while, right?

Kanda smiled.

-You must be cold with those wet clothes of yours. Let's find some change for you shall we?

-Ha ha, isn't that stealing?

-Hey, I'm the sheriff, it's a requisition.

Allen laughed lightly.

-I love you too, Yû.

XXX

As usual, thanks to The Trailblazer for awesome ideas and support, and thanks to sayo-chan64, xx-Yuu-Chan-xx, lonewolfgirl-sademo588, booberry123, Monkey Girl 13624, Haou246, AkixYuseiGRL, You Still Love Me, Creshirecat, IncredibleIdiosyncrasies, NeryToe, fallendestinyxx, Alice Nyte, awesomeliciousnes, RhiannonWolf and latechocox3 for following this story 'till the end!


End file.
